


I ask the questions here!

by Mysticgator



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, canon typical space violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticgator/pseuds/Mysticgator
Summary: A pair of travelers tugged into a strange bunch of troubles, mostly because they have such big hearts.





	I ask the questions here!

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Daki I hope you like it sorry it took so long

The cities heights loomed over the pair, the sounds of trades in their ears and a haul of supplies over D’aki’s shoulder. “Do you even think this is gonna last us till we get into imperial space,” He asked, his companion a few steps ahead taking in the wares of the city.

“I have no clue, someone said we just  _ have  _ to come to coronet city” 

“The best mechanics live here Tat “ 

She nudges him 

“Only some of them I have the best one shuttling me all over the galaxy!”

D’aki smirked “even I can't fix the hole in our side alone” 

She nodded, her head turning to a noise, she sees a young wookie being talked to by a pair of stormtroopers.The troopers carried blasters on their backs , a keen eye could see the accolades across their chests. The wookie stood proud talking calmly, his voice accented he must have been raised on his home planet and moved here. D’aki new the look on his companion a look he had seen many times before getting kicked out of bars with her. Tat'shka’s  face fell from the jovial expression, she shared a moment with her pilot, D’aki’s face creased with worry,

Oh no.

He looked from her to the scuffle and before he can stop her Tat takes a preemptive strike and rushes the  bigger stormtrooper, 

“wait no! I just wanted some parts,” D’aki exclaimed. Even though his shouts fell upon deaf ears overly quick thinking coupled with a fiery personality lead the charge. Jumping straight into the stormtrooper; drop kicking one trooper and D'aki along for the ride used his sack of junk to knock the other one into a trash heap. He watched sadly as a tear rips through the bag some of their supplies falling out and onto the dirty floor.

“Damn it” D’aki huffs softly. 

“HEY!”

They turn Tat’sha and D’aki look behind them seeing a few more troopers running to their location lifting the wookie they make their way through the crowds. Turning down an alleyway as a shortcut, 

“We have got to lose them in the market,” D’aki cried over his heavy breaths 

D’aki and Tat grabbed their new accomplice and dashed through the dense market.

The wookie dodges a wide sailing beam,

“running for our lives” D’aki said in a hoarse voice

“Because they are trash bureaucrats who deserve no respect” The stranger inserts their knees lifted high for maximum speed. 

The trio laughed only to be interrupted by a stray blast from troopers in pursuit.

Customers and shopkeepers alike dodge the chase.

Turning a sharp corner a huge hand shoots out pulling the wookie who then grabs Tat and D’aki.

“You get yourself in trouble one more time griznik and I will let that scum pick you up I will” the large one walks deeper into the dingy hall. They enter a larger more open space. A table covered in schematics and a gang of various beings walking and talking around the room. “Sit tight” Griznik nods his head in the direction of some seats.

 

Daki looked through his bag , frowning and frustrated. They had dropped so much, upon reflection Tat caught her breath and inspected their new surroundings. Refugees ogling them , they were no longer just faces in a crowd much to D'aki dismay.

 

“We have to get back to the ship, we need to pick up a job. We lost a weeks worth of supplies all because-” D'aki is hushed by a sound, a mix of bemusement and understanding from a somehow missed large creature.

 

A hutt, a honest true hutt sitting on their throne like seat. Massive bigger than any other that D’aki and Tat’shka have seen.

“You...you two I like tenacious money chasing, like I was when I was young. 

“I have a proposition,” the hutt speaks slowly in their learned common, They turn their massive head shouting in huttese to their attendant. The attendant open a large case credits of all different values and races practically bursting over the edges.

 

Tat seemingly vibrates at the prospect she looked at D’aki

“Oh no, oh no Tat please I just want to go-”

 

How did they end up like this scratch that how did HE end up like this, 12 hours later and cleaned up they were now shoulder to shoulder with a crew of refugees in their mid sized starship heading straight into imperial space. In the deep wires of the ship nestled and hidden away lay a book thick with rebel secrets. Of course this job isn't just from the ‘kindness of their hearts’ Tat and Dak’i couldn't be bothered less if there wasn't coin to be exchanged then what exactly is the point of them sticking their necks out like that. The ship lurched, 

“What was that” Tat shouted from were she sat playing a game with some of the passengers.

Dak’i watched the large imperial cruiser start pulling them towards it. 

“Bad news, We are being boarded soon, Good news...We are in imperial space” his voice tense and through gritted teeth he tries to pull them out of its beam get them away fast enough but they didn't have time to fix the drive while on coruscant. The ship shuttered with effort, 

“We aren't getting out of this one easy” Tat leaned over his shoulder watching themselves be pulled into the ships open docking bay.

 

They clunk into place Tat kicking the side of the ship and cursing it “Rusty bucket of junk” 

 

“HEY “ Daki rubbed the consol consolingly “She didn't mean that,” 

Tat stormed off to get her blaster “yes I did and you tell that sack of cogs I did!” she yells above the worried murmurs of their passengers. 

“We will be okay, We have got this,” Daki reassures them smiling kindly.

 

The door opens to a small battalion of Stormtroopers filing in and splitting into two groups just so the imposing dark form of an Inquisitor could enter. 

 

“You didn't respond to our hails,”

“Our systems are broken we are heading to a safe place so I can fix that and the hyperdrive” Dak’i lied through his teeth. 

 

Inquisitor Vendeth knew this, his eyes scanned the would be heros face slowly. ‘D'aki was it really him’ Tat comes around the corner blaster holster on her side. ‘Tat’shka it is him and...it is her’ 

 

The passengers made themselves small, trying to avoid his attention.

“Are these your passengers,” he asked waving his hand signaling his troops to go and examine them.

Dak’i nods his eyes darted to one of the rebels,Griznick the wookie they saved poised ready blaster in hand. He moves fast but not fast enough

“NO DON’T” Was all D’aki can manage before The young wookie recoiled crying out his blaster arm falling amongst them sizzling, smelling of cooked flesh and burnt hair. 

The inquisitors saber lowers, the gently smoking limb crew laying on the floor.

Dak’i moves to help Griznik he is stopped by a strong grip, invisible pulling him close to the Inquisitor.

 

He hesitates multiple times raising and lowering his humming blade. They were up to something and he knew it, but false accusations was not his job. Sure the wookie was impation maybe he had learned a lesson.

 

“Why are you...here” he had daiki in his grip, a show of force. Inquisitor Vendeth peered at Daiki surely this is a case of mistaken identity. The zabrak kicked his legs held above the ground by his collar. 

 

“Don't be so cocky, we’re just delivery crew. What are you doing here stomping on our business!” Tai snaps leaning up and holding her wounded arm. She struggled up right “you came in troopers and saber ready what are you going to do about the innocent people you have harmed you beast” She spit word venom.

 

“We had it on good intell that there was at least a few rebels in your passengers,” Vendeths eyes dashed from the two of them back and forth. “Are you telling me there is not any unsavories in your midst.” 

_ Foolish, letting past relationships cloud your judgement Vendeth? That's pathetic, get the information they know something. _

 

Vendeth frustrated at the lack of faith his teacher showed him.

 

He drops daki to the ground, “search the ship anything out of the ordinary report to me, let's have a chat” 

 

Tat scrambles over putting herself between daki and Vendeths towering form. “Imperial lap dog,” 

Vendeth's lip twitched in a smile beneath his mask. He removes it without even a hint of hesitation, he had to see. 

 

See if they recognize him, their old friend. Before the entirety of the mask is off Daki leans forward. 

 

“Vendeth… Darth inquisitor Vendeth,” D'aki holds tat back scooting them up against the wall scowling at his former friend.

“ you remembered me, I am truly flattered D'aki I haven't seen you in many a time” Vendeth could feel the beginnings of a smile, he missed them if anything from his life before this, before the authority and power was heaped upon his head, 

“Ugh” Tat turns up her nose. “He even speaks like them,”

He would have been hurt even if he does have all the power in this situation.

“Take these two, I am sure they know something” Vendeth replaces his mask.

Turning while his troops lift the feisty little Twi'lek, D'aki struggles between two others. 

 

Lead from their ship to his, D'aki can only wonder what happened to his friend.

 

They watched the entirety of their job, every last person was escorted out of the ship, D’aki silently hoped they didn't find anything. 

Tat’shka was silent, and that was more frightening than her being rowdy. Her kicks had stopped and her word attacks long gone quiet. 

All that moved on her was the clenching of her hands and  the quiet 

“Sir we found nothing unusual on the ship, a few possibly illegal substances but nothing unusual” 

 

Vendeth eyed the pilot and gunnar, their expression made him feel something, was it sad. Perhaps but this is his life to lead now this is his way. 

D’aki shrugged “We were just going to drop them off they paid us we gave them a ride.” so nonchalant, Tat’shka still mute to the conversation looks away each time the inquisitors eyes fell upon her. 

That wouldn’t do, 

The inquisitor steps to D’aki “listen closely D’aki we are returning your ship and crew to you the Wookie stays, he attempted to assault an imperial officer he has to have the consequences of his actions” 

Tat finally speaks “He’s just a kid he's skittish leave him be!” 

“Not in his options he knows law as much as anyone else.” Vandeth nods to two stormtroopers who grab Grisnik by the shoulder leading him away. The rest in worried murmurs is lead back into the starship. 

 

“There is no fighting this D’aki it order”

Tat’shka looked on the verge of tears as she was lead past the two of them. 

In the starship, you could hear a pin drop. 

“What are we going to do,” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
